slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Raixo/The War of Kingdoms
Otóż jest to moje kolejne opowiadanie, tym razem w realiach Fantasy lekko wzorowane na pewnej grze - Od razu mówię, że nie przerywam pisania Slug World i jakby ktoś chciał wystąpić niech piszę w komentarzu xD 450px|center Rozdział I Dzień Końca Życie... Czym ono jest, kto je dał? Zawsze się zastanawiałem... Jest takie monotonne i powtarzalne... Każda doba mija tak samo, tylko czasem jest jakaś mała niespodzianka... Mimo iż wydaje się ciekawe co chwilę przynosi jakiś ból... Utrata ważnej osoby, ważnego dla nas przedmiotu... Mam wrażenie czasem, że ten kto stworzył to wszystko robi to dla zabawy, by zobaczyć reakcję swoich "zabawek". Moja historia składa się głównie z jednego czynnika - bólu. Codziennie siadam na chodniku opierając się o mur domu i patrzę na ulicę, na różne dzieci i ich rodziców... To jedyne moje zajęcie prócz kradnięcia co jakiś czas żywności by przetrwać w tym okrutnym świecie. I mimo, że życie jest takie złe chcę przetrwać, mimo iż przynosi tylko ból. Chcę przetrwać, bo mam nadzieję, że być może przede mną stanie jakieś "światło" które przepędzi ból który co chwila do mnie przychodzi... A czemu uważam, że życie jest takie nie fajne? Codziennie patrzę tylko na innych ludzi, widzę, że inni - na pierwszy rzut oka tacy jak ja posiadają dobro które ich otacza, u nikogo nie widziałem jeszcze smutnego wyrazu twarzy, dzieci posiadają rodziców i ktokolwiek posiada jakieś ważne osoby które ich zawsze wesprą w trudnych chwilach... Ja nie mam rodziców, a przynajmniej ich nie znam, zawsze byłem sam... Trudno z tym żyć, a moje życie jest jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane przez to, że posiadam pewną dziwną, nienaturalną cechę - moje lewę ramię jest porośnięte złem, a dokładniej mówiąc nie jest zwyczajne, od barku aż po palce rozchodzi się dziwna... Skóra? Grubsza, mocniejsza, czarna z wygrubieniami gdzie nie gdzie a na od miejsca łokcia do rozpoczęcia dłoni na zewnętrznej stronie skóra rozrywa się odkrywając energię o turkusowej barwie... Przez to diabelstwo każdy mnie uważa za potwora, tylko gdy odchylę lewą rękę z kieszeni każdy wokoło w popłochu ucieka ode mnie jak najdalej a nie mam zamiaru nikogo atakować czy co robić... Wielokrotnie, zdesperowany próbowałem przeciąć to coś ale... To bardziej noże się łamały aniżeli ręka się przecinała. Nie wiecie jak okrutne jest takie życie, inni dostają coś, zwiedzają, spotykając się z innymi, rozmawiają... Ja, by nie zapomnieć jak się mówi muszę gadać sam do siebie - bo z kim mam rozmawiać? A zwiedzanie nie przynosi mi upragnionej radości, bo gdy wejdę na przykład do Zoo każdy ucieka, prócz zwierząt i zostaje mi tylko powolny, smętny ruch przed siebie i odwracanie co chwilę wzroku by popatrzeć na krótką chwilę na zwierzęta które mijam. Gdy wychodzę ludzie prędko nie wracają do miejsca odwiedzonego przeze mnie uważając je za przeklęte. Nawet nie mogę pójść do domu dziecka, ludzie stamtąd oczywiście też się mnie panicznie obawiają... Takie życie nie ma sensu, choć i tak czasem sobie wyobrażam jak to wszystko się kończy i staje zadowolony na nogi, lecz ten świat chyba nigdy mi nie pozwoli bym znalazł szczęście... Choć cały czas mam na to ciche nadzieje, że w końcu jednak ta klątwa zniknie. Błąkałem tak w marzeniach o świetlistej przyszłości ale zanim się obejrzałem każdy wokoło zaczął panikować - i to nie przez moje ramię, patrzyli się w górę, zdziwiony też popatrzyłem, ale to co ujrzałem całkowicie zniszczyło moje marzenia o niesamowitym świecie, ponieważ świat, czy to okrutny czy idealny - zniknie prawdopodobnie teraz... Z nieba zaczęły opadać w zastraszającym tempie... Meteoryty! przynajmniej na to wyglądało, wielkie, rozpalone ogniem spadające z niebios wprost na ziemię... Mimo iż to wszystko sprawia mi ból, jakoś mam chęć zachować swe życie, więc zerwałem się za nogi i zacząłem uciekać ile sił w nogach, pobiegłem do jednego z wielu lasów i przedzierałem się przesz roślinność by być jak najdalej od miejsca występowania tych meteorytów, po chwili trafiłem na pole... Słyszałem wszędzie różne krzyki, jęki i turkot samochodów... Jedyne słowa jakie mi przychodziły teraz do głowy to były "Co to ma do cholery być!? Skąd się tu to wzięło!? Czy to będzie koniec!?" wziąłem głęboki wdech i ruszyłem dalej, oglądając się za siebie co jakiś czas, biegłem tak szybko jak mogłem, aż czasem o mało bym się nie wywrócił, byłem przestraszony jak każdy, w końcu zauważyłem, że z nieba spada w moją stronę jedna z tych wielkich kul... Więc zaprzestałem oglądania się za siebie a jedyne na czym się skupiałem to jak najszybszy ruch przed siebie, w końcu zauważyłem coraz to powiększający się cień kuli przy mnie aż w końcu uderzyła w ziemię... Wznieciła ogromny wybuch który odepchnął mnie daleko... Leżałem tak w gęstwinie pszenicy i po woli otwierałem oczy mrugając kilka razy... Widok był lekko rozmazany ale po chwili się uregulował, wstałem i dostrzegłem jakąś osobę idącą w moją stronę, ale gdy była coraz bliżej zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie człowiek... Był większy, straszniejszy... To nie mogło się dziać na prawdę, co to miałobyć? Skąd to jest? Gdy skierowałem swój wzrok na niebo ujrzałem je w dziwnie ciemnym kolorze, z nieba również spadały dalej te kule i dryfowały po powietrzu jakieś dziwne bestie... Od tego wszystkiego po prostu mnie głowa bolała, nie mogłem uwierzyć, że dzieję się to naprawdę, czemu to wszystko nie mogło być snem? Wtedy spostrzegłem, że bestia która szła w moją stronę stała już naprzeciw mnie... Z bladą skórą, nadzwyczajnie wysoki, puste oczy, nic w nich nie było, nie miał tęczówek... Nic, po prostu czarne gałki, od prawej strony ręki, po bark kończąc po kawałek torsu zakryty był... Metalową zbroją? Posiadał wielkie, czarne pazury i dwa wielkie kły po lewej i prawej stronie które wychodziły w górę, nogi były zakryte czarnym, obdartym płaszczem który posiadał... Gdy patrzyłem mu w te jego puste oczy po prostu czułem, jakby uchodziło ze mnie życie... - Kolejny marny i nic nie znaczący śmiertelnik... - Powiedział wyraźnie ochrypłym głosem. - Na takiego słabeusza nie potrzebuję nawet dobywać miecza. - Dodał, po czym uniósł rękę... Nie wiedziałem co robić, jak na to reagować to wszystko działo się tak szybko i to wydawało się nie możliwe... W końcu posłał rękę przed siebie z zamiarem widocznie zabicia mnie, a gdy jego ręka była w ruchu zauważyłem, że pazury rozpaliły się jeszcze małym ogniem, w ostatnich sekundach życia zastanawiałem się nad swoim życiem, co to wszystko było warte... Ale, odruchowo by chronić swoje nędzne życie wystawiłem z kieszeni swoje mroczne ramię, zamknąłem oczy i po chwili poczułem mocny podmuch wiatru... Nie umarłem, dalej czułem - otworzyłem oczy... Moja przeklęta ręka obroniła cios? Ale jak? Nic się nie stało, nawet ryski - po prostu pazury lekko dotykały mojego lewego ramienia, po twarzy potwora zauważyłem, że nie było to zamierzone... Był wściekły. - Ale jak taka nędzna istota posiada część Demona!? Jakim cudem!? - Krzyknął głośnie oburzony. - Ty nie możesz przetrwać... - Dodał chwytając do ręki swój wielki miecz zawieszony na plecach... Teraz nie byłem pewien czy ramię na cokolwiek się zda... Ten "Demon" był zdenerwowany, był w poważnej pozycji bojowej i szykował się by zadać cios ale nagle w głowie usłyszałem pewien głos... Nie wiem jak i do kogo należał ale powiedział "Uratujemy twe życie". Wtedy tylko wszystko stało się zamazane i zniknąłem ze znanego mi świata... Było mi niedobrze, powoli rozszerzyłem powieki i zacząłem się rozglądać. - G-Gdzie... J-Ja... J-Jestem? - Pytałem siebie, wtedy wzrok wyostrzał się powoli i dostrzegłem, że byłem w jakimś dziwnym, nieznanym mi miejscu a gdy całkowicie się otrząsłem powoli wstałem i zorientowałem się, że jestem w coś, co przypominało... Wulkan!? Ale... Sam nie wiedziałem co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć, Demony, Wulkan... Co to miało znaczyć!? Co to wszystko było!? Ale powracając... Dokładniej byłem w miejscu porośniętym skałami, i lawą... To wszystko było straszne, i gorąco tam było ale ciekawe było ujrzeć lawę... Po chwili nagle zacząłem kaszleć, co było spowodowane nabraniem dymu, a gdy skończyłem kaszleć spojrzałem na źródło tego dymu - wielkie skalne "posągi" przypominające twarze jakiś bestii, w środku były rozpalone ogniem który wychodził przez paszczę i oczy. - Witaj istoto z Królestwa Ludzkiego. - Powiedział głośno jeden z posągów?... Może miałem zwidy albo się przesłyszałem... Przez to wszystko po prostu chciałem już umrzeć... Już nie pragnąłem żyć. - Obserwowaliśmy najazd na Królestwo z którego pochodzisz, Demony i Anioły zawarły sojusz... Chcą pogrążyć wszechświat w chaosie! - Krzyknął kolejny posąg. - K-Kim j-jesteście?... - Spytałem ze strachem. - Jesteśmy Radą Spopielonych, stoisz przed Wielkim Sądem, jesteśmy tworami samego Stwórcy. - Przedstawili się... Nie mogłem w to wszystko uwierzyć, jak? Dlaczego ja? O co chodzi... To wszystko działo się tak szybko i za wiele jak na jeden dzień... Choć przynajmniej w końcu czułem, że żyję... To kompletnie wyrwało mnie z nudności i powtarzalności życia, to było coś całkiem nowego i niezwykłego ale bardzo przerażającego. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się - Dlaczego Cię tu sprowadziliśmy? Otóż... Ujrzeliśmy, że masz coś, co zasiedla się na Twoim lewym ramieniu, to niezwykła broń czyni Cię w 1/3 Demonem. Jesteś jeszcze młody, więc mógłbyś stać się wielkim wojownikiem... Widzisz, świat legnie w gruzach jeżeli nie powstrzyma się Aniołów i Demonów, nasza moc słabnie z każdą chwilą ograniczając nam możliwości, nie możemy ukarać tych zdrajców... A Ty, posiadasz magiczną cechę i po odpowiednim wytrenowaniu może mogłbyś podołać im... Więc jak? Nie często istoty ze świata ludzkiego znajdują się tu, więc... Będziesz walczył dla nas? - Spytali się... Byłem zagubiony, ale zebrałem się na odwagę by o coś zapytać. - A co będę z tego miał? - Zapytałem. - Życie. To, że tracimy siłę, nie znaczy, że nie ukarzemy zwykłego, jednego człowieka. Co prawda, możesz zginąć na polu bitwy ale... To i tak chyba lepsze. - Oznajmił jeden z nich, wtedy poczułem przechodzące ciarki po plecach, przełknąłem ślinę i... - Wchodzę w to. - Rzekłem całkiem już pewien... Rozdział II Powrót na Ziemię - Doskonale. - Plunęły posągi. - Z lawy na wzgórzu dobądź swej broni, przez najbliższy czas będzie Ci ona bowiem służyć jako narzędzie do zabijania istot które napotkasz. Po tych słowach powolnym krokiem, rozmyślając ruszyłem na lewo. W końcu dotarłem na skaliste schody z pęknięciami po których wszedłem a gdy już dotarłem na szczyt ujrzałem mały zbiornik lawy otoczony kamieniami. Szybko do niego podszedłem i jak mi kazano, wydobyłem z gorącej cieczy wystające ostrze od strony rękojeści (Na której był zawieszony wielki pas). Miecz był niesamowity, średniej szerokości metal, idealnie wyważony, nie za ciężki... Po prostu w sam raz. Chwilę przyglądałem się tak swej broni ale z zachwytu wyrwały mnie słowa Rady. - Dbaj o ten Miecz, jest on wykonany z dość wytrzymałego żelazowca - Rutenu, ale nie oznacza to, że jest niezniszczalny, także uważaj na niego. - Oznajmili, wtedy przełożyłem pas od pochwy przez ramię, ścisnąłem go i schowałem Miecz. Zastanawiałem się co będzie teraz, co będę musiał robić... Będę musiał zabijać?... W to wszystko się nie chce wierzyć, cały czas myślę, że te wydarzenia to tylko sen... Cały czas mi jedno siedziało w głowie - Co teraz? Ale długo nie musiałem czekać na odpowiedź po Posągi chrząknęły i powiadomiły mnie o czymś. - Dobrze, twoim pierwszym celem jest Ziemia. Powrócisz do swojego Królestwa by zbadać je całkowicie. Musisz posprzątać pozostałe tam Demony które aktualnie tam patrolują i badają. Nie ma tam zbyt silnych jednostek ponieważ i tak żadna rasa im nie zagrozi więc wysyłają słabszych, więc to idealna okazja byś się tam wyszkolił w walce na późniejsze, poważniejsze sytuacje. - Rzekli, wtedy przełknąłem ślinę i stałem tak trochę ale w końcu spytałem. - A jak powrócę na Ziemię? - Zapytałem się ich. - Najpierw swę demoniczne ramię zanurz w Lawie, zostanie na nie przesłany Watcher. - Ogłosili... Nie mogłem uwierzyć, miałem swoją rękę posłać do lawy?... Nie chciałem tego robić, nie chciałem doznać takiego bólu i kim jest Watcher?... Zacząłem myśleć nad tym wszystkim ale i tak mi nic nie pozostało, mimo iż miałem doznać takiego bólu, w końcu zdecydowałem się to zrobić. Myślałem "Im szybciej tym lepiej" więc włożyłem rękę do lawy. Najpierw prawie wcale nie bolało ale gdy trochę tak poczekałem do środka zaczęła wpływać lawa przez rozerwanie, nie dało się ukryć takiego bólu, ale starałem się wrzeszczeć jak najmniej, pochwili nagle jakiś cień zaczął zataczać kręgi wokół mego ramienienia i zaczął w nie wchodzić gdy cień zniknął a ból był już tak niesamowity, że go nie mogłem już znieść wyjąłem ramię z którego ściekała gorąca lawa. Gdy ręka trochę ochłonęła a ból nie był już tak przeszywający cień powrócił nabierając kształt dziwnej, czarnej istoty bez ust z sześcioma, jarzącymi się błękitem oczami (trzy oczy były ustawione pionowo po prawo i trzy pionowo po lewo) stworzenie te posiadało skórę na torsie jak zbroję na której były również świecące błękitne wzory, nie posiadało nóg (lewitowało nad ziemią mając zamiast nóg nieukształtowane kłęby dymu), od pasa pokrywało resztę poszarpana czarna szata umocniona łańcuchami, ręcę były długie a dłonie posiadały długie palce a na nadgarstkach były widoczne "rękawice" z których zwisały w połowie zerwane łańcuchy. - To jest Watcher - Twój obserwator jak wypełniasz misję, on wszystkim rządzi co możesz a czego nie, jest to twój strażnik i przewodnik - gdy dopuścisz się zdrady, może od razu Cię zabić, ponieważ posiada moc Rady. - Uświadomili mnie. - Witaj człowieku... Nigdy nie myślałem, że będę strzegł kompletnie zwyczajnej istoty... Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś taki słaby na jakiego wyglądasz. - Powiedziała istota mrocznym głosem oglądając mi się. - Jesteś już całkowicie gotowy, powodzenia. Twoim celem jest znalezienie Elfa, oni Ci powiedzą co powinieneś dalej robić. - Rzekli. - Elfa!? Ale jak to? - Spytałem się ale wtedy obraz zaczął mi znikać i razem z cienistym stworzeniem po chwili zjawiliśmy się na ziemi... Ale nie była taka sama, dużo dziur - to akurat rozumiem ale wszystko się stało bardziej szare, same zwłoki wszędzie (które przyprawiały mnie o mdłości, ale dla cienistej istoty to chyba był całkiem "zwyczajny" widok) i wszystko było inne... Po prostu to już nie było to samo, jakby minęło ze 100 lat. Ale wtedy coś mi wpadło do głowy... - Watcherze... - Spytałem ze strachem, bo co jak co - to coś było dość straszne. - Ile minęło lat odkąd przywiało mnie do rady? - Ze 120 lat... Może 200... W Radzie inaczej mija czas. - Powiedział wychodząc na przeciw by się rozejrzeć... Zamurowało mnie... 200 lat... Czy jakikolwiek człowiek teraz żyję!? Od czasu usłyszenia tej informacji pojawiło się w mojej głowie z milion pytań ale komu miałem je zadać... Przecież Watcher pewnie wszystkiego nie wie albo nie może powiedzieć... Wtedy wyrwałem się z myśli i zauważyłem wracającego Watchera który szarpał się z jakimiś wychudzonymi, bladymi bestiami którym wręcz kości było widać... Były humanoidalne, chodziły zgięte a ich twarze... Obrzydliwe. Ale gdy im się tak wpatrywałem... Dostrzegałem w nich ludzi, ale oczywiste, że już nimi nie byli... Patrzenie na nie wzbudzało we mnie wstręt i strach, a coraz bardziej się do nas zbliżały. - Może byś się ruszył? Wybij je! - Krzyknął Watcher odsuwając od nich swoje pazury podlatując do mnie. Wtedy dobyłem broni, zamachnąłem się i przeciąłem jednego z "Zepsutych ludzi"... To był straszny widok, mimo, że to nie człowiek ale go przypominało i ZABIŁEM KOGOŚ... Krew się polała, tuż przed moimi nogami, aż się odsunąłem, przestraszony z przymkniętymi oczami obracałem się z mieczem rozcinając kolejne potwory raz za razem, przez panikę nawet nie myślałem, po chwili całe moje ciało było we krwi a ja oparłem się o miecz i głęboko oddychałem... Wtedy poczułem mocne draśnięcie na plecach które zadał mi Demon... Było to nie do zniesienia, to nie było to co włożenie ręki w lawę ale... To jeden pewnie z najsłabszych potworów, a tak mnie bolą ataki od nich... To co będzie jak mam przeżywać co sekundę ataki od 1000 razy potężniejszych istot? Jak ja to przeżyję? Jestem tylko człowiekiem... Nie mogłem walczyć, więc cały czas przyjmowałem ataki od rozwścieczonych Demonów na siebie... Czułem jak moja krew miesza się z tą od uśmierconych przeze mnie istot... To było obrzydliwe i po chwili się zebrałem, wybiłem pozostałe Demony wokół i usiadłem. - I jak? - Spytałem Watchera. - Spełnia twoje oczekiwania? - Zaśmiałem się. - Gdybyś lepiej się ruszał, unikał ataków, taktycznie myślał nad atakami i sytuacją i zanalizował umiejętności fizyczne i magiczne wroga, atakował w różne sposoby i trzymał broń by było Ci lżej no i nie stał sobie przyjmując ataki wroga to wtedy by było na styks. - Oznajmił... Wtedy poczułem się oczerniony, pierwszy raz walczyłem z jakimiś cudami natury, no ale racja... Dużo rzeczy robiłem źle. - Niech zgadnę, to były najsłabsze Demony? - Spytałem. - Tak, "Nikczemni"... I w zasadzie to nie Demony a Nieumarli... Aż się zdziwiłem, że przy bitwie z nimi zmęczyłeś się i dałeś się zranić... Z takim stylem ataków to ty umrzesz z lekko silniejszym Demonem. Dobrze, że nie ma tutaj patrolu Phantomów... - Rzekł, przy czym końcówkę powiedział lekko ciszej a następnie przemienił się w cień i wniknął do mojego ramienia ze słowami "Idź przed siebie i niszcz wszystko co zobaczysz". Łatwo było mu mówić, narzeka na moją walkę a sam tylko sobie siedzi i patrzy... Ale cóż, przeciągnąłem się i chwyciłem ostrze sunąc naprzód. Wyszedłem na opustoszałem ulicę... Choć tylko z pozoru pustą, po chwili zjawil się Nikczemni których musiałem zabić... Nie było to akurat takie trudne, było ich trzech - z czego jeden był oddzielnie... Najpierw zabiłem tego jednego blokując jego cios i zręcznym ruchem przeciąłem jego rękę przychylając miecz do siebie i szybko na ukos tnąc rozcinając mu całe ramię a następnie przeciąłem w pół w poziomie. Potem odwróciłem się koncentrując swój wzrok na przeciwnikach. Pokonanie ich... Nic prostszego! Ustawiłem się tak, bym był pośrodku nich, zanim ten za mną zadał mi cios w drugiego Nikczemnego wbiłem Miecz, zamieniliśmy się miejscami przez co zranili sami siebie i zepchnąłem z ostrza nadzianego na nie potwora wykopując go a przewrócił się na tego drugiego... Obejrzałem się - Droga Wolna. Schowałem miecz i pobiegłem na prawą stronę drogi (lewa była zmiażdżona przez wielki budynek przez co nawet nie mogłem iść dalej) następnie po chwili drogi pojawiło się małe "skrzyżowanie" - Iść dalej przed siebie czy skręcić w prawo. Bez chwili zastanowienia skręciłem, ponieważ przed sobą i tak nic nie widziałem więc lepszym pomysłem był skręt... Ale nie długo później okazał się ten wybór wielkim błędem... Pojawiło się 10 Nikczemnych i dwóch jakiś... Pełzaczy? Które były wiele straszniejsze i wyglądały na 100 razy silniejsze... Z ich ust lała się ślina... To było obrzydliwe, jeden z Pełzaczy rzucił się na mnie i przewrócił mnie szarpiąć i podgryzając, ledwo wyjąłem Miecz i go odepchnąłem ale wokół mnie już byli wszyscy ale nie mogłem tak walczyć, uderzyłem jednego to z tyłu drugi mnie... Ciągle skakały na mnie te inne rodzaje bestii a Nikczemni też się nie dawali... W grupie byli wiele silniejsi... Zostałem położony zżerali mnie, widok stał się rozmyty i zauważyłem jeszcze tylko jakieś światło, co to było? Albo kto je zrobił? Nie wiedziałem... Ale czułem, że już nie żyję... 'To be continued '(sorry, wiem, że krótki xD) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach